ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Sixteen Realms
The Sixteen Realms are a variety of worlds parallel to Ninjago, which could be transferred via the Realm Crystal, an artifact that was located in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Following the apparent destruction of the Cursed Realm after the Preeminent was destroyed, along with the destruction of Djinjago, there are currently only fourteen realms. In the series, the realms act as the ultimate setting for the events that take place. List of Realms *Chima *Underworld *Cloud Kingdom *Realm of Madness *Cursed Realm (Destroyed due to immense flooding from the Endless Ocean) *Djinjago (Destroyed in consequence to the destruction of the Cursed Realm) *Departed Realm *Realm of Oni and Dragons *8 other unknown realms. Realm Passageways Despite being of different worlds, the Sixteen Realms have multiple passageways and networks that can be used to access each other, with some forming naturally, and others having to be conjured. *Realm Crystal (All, except the Departed Realm) *Being overloaded by the Golden Weapons (From Ninjago to Realm of Madness; transformed into Mega Weapon by Garmadon, then melted by Nindroids to create the Golden Armor) *Traveler's Tea (Possibly All) *Dragons (All, except the Departed Realm) *Blind Man's Eye (From Ninjago to Cloud Kingdom, vice-versa) *Book of Spells (From Ninjago to Cursed Realm, vice-versa; Destroyed by Lloyd) *Fire Temple (From Ninjago to Underworld, vice-versa; Destroyed by Flame) *Death (From Ninjago to Underworld/Cursed Realm/Departed Realm; Cursed Realm destroyed by Nya) *Mountain of Madness (From Realm of Madness to Ninjago) *Skulkin Vehicles (From Underworld to Ninjago, vice-versa) *Magic (All) *Allied Armor of Azure (All; Destroyed by Nya) *Unknown 'Back Door' (From Ninjago to Cloud Kingdom) *The mouth of The Preeminent (From Cursed Realm to current location, vice-versa; Destroyed by Nya) *Yin Blade (All; Destroyed by Cole) *Yang's Jar (From Departed Realm to Ninjago on the day of the Yin-Yang Eclipse; Destroyed by Cole) *Forever Rock (Chima Realm Passageway whose connection is currently unknown) *Resurrectea (From the Departed Realm to current location of the deceased person's body) *Being killed by one of the Departed Blades (From current location to the Departed Realm) *Being killed by any other weapon (From current location to the Departed Realm) *Killing someone with a Departed Blade (From the Departed Realm to location of murder) *Oni Masks (From the Departed Realm to Ninjago) Trivia *The concept of the Sixteen Realms is similar to the Nine Realms from the Marvel Comics. Notably, the fact that Chima is one of these worlds indicates that the Ninjago and Chima franchises share a universe, though whether worlds based on other LEGO properties are also presently unknown. *Consequently destroying a realm could destroy a sister realm within proximity. *The Sixteen Realms are surrounded by a infinitely vast, formless void, known as the Ethereal Divide. *It is a common misconception that Ninjago is part of the sixteen realms. In actuality, the sixteen realms are parallel to Ninjago. Including Ninjago, there were seventeen realms.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/793976602505965568 Gallery Underworld50.png|Underworld MoS50DarkRealm.png|Realm of Madness Lordgarmadondimension1.png MoS50CursedRealm.png|Cursed Realm CurseRealm.png|Master Garmadon in the Cursed Realm Chima54.png|Chima MoS50CloudK.png|Cloud Kingdom MoS57Djinnjago.png|Djinjago MoSEp84OniDragonRealm.png|Realm of Oni and Dragons MoSResurrection.png|Departed Realm Dream_World.jpg|Dream World References Category:2011 Category:Underworld Category:Ninjago Category:Pilot Episodes Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:2013 Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Tournament of Elements Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Chima Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon